There are many forms of personal life preservers or flotation devices available, some of which are inflatable and some non-inflatable flotation devices. It is also known to provide such life preservers or flotation devices in the form of jackets or vest and some are packaged in the pouch form for easy and compact storage prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,657 issued Jan. 31, 1976 to James discloses a jacket type that combines both buoyancy panels and inflatable bladders to support the user in the water. The inflatable bladders are strategically positioned in the collar so that the inflated bladder ensures that the user floats face up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,191 issued Oct. 22, 1996 to Gordon provides an example of an inflatable jacket that includes its own package or pouch in which the inflatable jacket is contained prior to use. The jacket is specially construction and incorporates a rear portion that extends behind the user's head and a pair of legs located one on each side of the user's chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,469 issued Feb. 27, 1996 to Heath et al. describes a rectangular shaped inflatable vest with a collar and chest portions with a plurality of separate chambers or bladders isolated from each other so that if one is punctured the others that are not punctured will still remain inflated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,267 issued Jul. 27, 2004 to Miller teaches the use of a self inflating necklace that is retained under the chin of an infant and that when submerged causes bladders to inflate radially outward relative to the neck and support the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,678 issued Aug. 17, 2004 to Courtney describes specific positioning of bladders and a harness to hold the head face up in the water.